This invention relates to a core belt arrangement of a woman's garment which can be worn to support and give a natural shape to a woman's breasts and buttocks without applying any compulsive force.
It is no exaggeration to say that the figure of woman is characterized by the shapes of the breasts and buttocks. Women therefore want to keep the profiles of the breasts and buttocks especially beautiful. Unlike those of a man, the breasts and buttocks of woman project significantly and are likely to sway not only during vigorous exercise but even during walking. The breasts and buttocks tend to get out of shape partly because of such motion. To prevent this, women perform special shape-up exercises such as hip-up and bust-up and usually wear clothes (especially undergarments) which give support and shape to the breasts and buttocks.